spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Spirit Girl
This evil spirit was a malevolent force that was pursued before she could bring misbalance to the world. It turned out she was both a force for both Ki Tanmoku and Keika You to contend with as well as indirectly being responsible for their union. Appearance She had two forms, the first was of a young girl with long dark hair. On account of her evil saturated nature she had red eyes and serrated fangs. She wore a red dress reaching down to her feet. In her adult form she was an adult woman with similarly lengthen hair. Personality She was sadistic, being a serial murderer before being changed into her evil spirit form. This one was equally inclined to violence, seeking out Keika as a means one overcoming Keika. She was remarkably ingenious, and aware of realistic scenarios. Whilst she acknowledged that her powers couldn't overcome Keika's, she took the initiative of distracting him long enough to capture Keika and use him as a bargaining tool to attain power. She demonstrated further cunning plans by imitating Keika down to his appearance and mannerisms in order to go through with her plan to gather the power she was aware of and wanted. Though her plan was foiled by Tanmoku's attention to very fine details, she immediately retaliated by springing her ambush, using a vast amount of red spirits alongside her own fighting prowess to deal with a foe she couldn't defeat alone. History She became a murderer using a knife to kill her victims. When she changed into a spirit she assumed her form when she was a young girl and at her most happiest. Story She is first seen running from Tanmoku before engaging him in combat and after a brief skirmish she is blasted into some rubbish by his magic and curses, wondering what a Youmeishi is doing here. When Keika distracts Tanmoku when he notices their battle, she uses the chance to prepare a red projectile attack and commanding them both to shut up as she fires it past Tanmoku into someone who couldn’t possibly block it, namely Keika. When Tanmoku moves to defend Keika she uses that as an opportunity to escape the fight she can't win here. She later appears at the hospital where Keika was taken before being reincarnated in his current form. She looms over him when she finds his spirit face through the wall and follows him through to the other side to face both him and Tanmoku who is with him. She chides the Youmeishi for being cruel to her earlier before being advanced upon by a gleeful Keika where she is seen as a sweet young girl and has a lollipop and banana placed into her mouth as a treat before being offered a durian fruit. She literally explodes with rage, using her voice alone to send a huge flash of red energy that shatters the glass of multiple floors of the hospital and sends it hurtling in all directions. She stands battle ready with an orb of red spiritual matter above her head. She briefly appears without her evil spirit shade to her skin as she reveals she is after Tanmoku’s spiritual powers. She instructs him to behave and give them to her and does not appear to comprehend Tanmoku’s request not to do so before charging at him with clawed hands. Confidant that her renewed and strengthened powers could hold their own against Tanmoku was a convincing bluff as she revealed that Tanmoku should be worrying about his companion. Distracting Tanmoku has allowed her to already snare Keika in red mist bindings in the air and this at once begins the process of possessing him with immediate effect. Not only that, she presses her advantage by renewing her physical assault on Tanmoku, making use of his head turned to initiate another ambush nimbly floating through the air and engaging Tanmoku in close quarters with her nails. She lands and oversees Tanmoku being powerless to prevent Keika from being taken away into the night sky by the mist and disappearing in a successful kidnap of him. Building upon this success, she laughs evilly to herself as she gloats that a Youmeishi can’t do anything to save a ‘lowly spirit.’ She is well aware of and shares that she wouldn’t stand a chance if Tanmoku went all out, but remains in charge of the situation and succeeding where she can with other paths to victory stating that if Tanmoku wants Keika back, he is to give her his spiritual powers, otherwise Keika will become an evil spirit by morning. She dauntingly informs him he will have consigned him to oblivion by his own hand before flying off to join Keika at Mount Ura. The evil spirit girl arrives right after Keika lands and tells the red spirits all around to knock off the idea of eating Keika sharing with them that Keika is their very important guest. This is because he is to be used as bait before she girlishly laughs when Keika asks what Youmeishi is thinking, under he impression that Tanmoku is just some sorcerer. She moves closer into his personal space to tell him in the past the exorcists used to have numerous schools. She explains and knows Tanmoku is the head of the Tanomoku family and thus one of the most powerful sorcerers. She is aware of the infinite power and wishes it for herself to become invincible before laughing maniacally at her deviously cunning plan. She is comically bewildered and stares in confused disbelief when a delighted Keika thanks her for the information and leaves to bring Tanmoku to her since he is also a spirit who needs power. She watches him walk off and answers a nearby red spirit that she’ll just see what happens. In an incredibly convincing display she physically mimics Keika perfectly running through the forest where Tanmoku finds her disguised as Keika. Spirit girl Keika tells him she/he managed to escape by being smart and is quick at running away. She matches perfectly not just Keika's appearance but also personality by following what Keika would say, and at first declines Tanmoku’s offer of spirit binding bands thinking he's trying to get him to work for him. This is before offering her hand when ‘Keika’ is told he would be punished with the rest of the evil spirits if he refuses. Delighted that Tanmoku moves the bands towards her hand she wonders if ‘this fool’ is all there is to the Tanmoku family. The spirit girl thinks that he is so easily manipulated by his emotions. She possesses the knowledge that Youmeishi can pass their powers to their spirit shadows and intends to become his right now. She also knows once a pact is made it cannot be revoked otherwise both will disappear, which is her guarantee there is no going back once she acquires this strength. The spirit band that can grant her the powers of the head of the Youmeishi touches the tip of Keika’s finger and she, disguised as him comes close to receiving Tanmoku’s power with the binding rings. Mid thought she manages to notice and evade Tanmoku’s sudden bare palmed attack and leaps away from a magical assault that shatters the ground itself with its impact. Emanating red spectral power, she hears from Tanmoku that the one slip in her act was that the real Keika wouldn’t have accepted the deal, he would have at least asked about any potential risks. She judges that it appears that she used her powers carelessly and now opts to take Tanmoku’s powers by force. A crazed yet victorious look appears across her face as she springs her trap with the reveal of all the red spirits of Ura mountain who also want his power. Her position is further bolstered in that she still has a hostage in her possession, namely retaining Keika who she has suspended high in the air. She presses her advantage for everything its worth by ordering the red spirits to attack whilst she uses her own power in unison. She points out that no matter how formidable Tanmoku is, he is still not leaving this mountain today. She seemingly cannot believe her luck as even though Keika catches the spirit binding bands thrown to him, he still thinks Tanmoku just wants to use him for the rest of his life. She encourages this thinking pointing out that once made the pact of the spirit shadow cannot be undone. She makes use of the distraction they cause by speaking to one another again to gather a mass of spirits above Tanmoku and declaring it as his parting gift she brings it crashing down upon him. As Keika views Tanmoku under attack and tries to put on the ring, she tells them that they’re too late and to not make her laugh as she glides angrily towards an occupied Tanmoku to attack him whilst he’s weathering the mass of energy above him. Her hands come close to his face before she disconcertingly looks and beholds the true power of the Youmeishi. The evil spirit girl see’s that Keika has successfully attached the ring and in a gigantic burst of blue spiritual energy he vanquishes all the spirits from Mount Ura banishing her red spirit allies and neutralising her power. She kneels on the ground in her happiest form of a frightened young girl and is approached by Tanmoku clad in a blue aura. She tells him to stay back, that it’s not her fault. She clutches his arm as he holds her to send her to the after life. Her final words are pleading to give her one more chance and she expands into a vast array of lights before disappearing. Flashbacks are seen of her as an adult woman enjoying murdering people with a knife. She was a serial killer in her former life, and was told by Tanmoku that she chose the wrong path. Distinguishing Traits She was remarkably pragmatic in combat. When she found herself bested by Tanmoku, she tactically fired upon Keika who could not defend himself and fled when Tanmoku moved to defend him. Keika became her true target when she appeared again at the hospital. She had able to acquire a greater amount of power for herself, enough to directly engage Tanmoku before revealing that she had already secured her prize, using a red fog to capture and begin possessing Keika to turn him int an evil spirit. Banking on the possibility that Tanmoku would once again want to defend him she tells him to come to Ura mountain where she was preparing a trap for him with Keika as bait. She attacked aerially with a sudden huge amount of collected spirit powers before gliding rapidly to finish Tanmoku in a joint assault. She was only halted when Keika attached the ring and stood petrified at seeing the true power of the Youmeishi. With the evil aspect seemingly vanished she was shown in her child like form where she said it wasn’t her fault and that their all the ones to blame. Skills and Powers She had enhanced physical prowess, capable of both flying and attacking in the air and like most spirits she could float through walls and other physical barriers. She could fire red bursts of magic that could instantly shatter the soul of an ordinary person, and result in explosions on the ground. She could project her voice to a scream that could shatter multiples floors of building windows and conjure a red possessive mist to entrap far afield targets and possess and transport them across vast distances. She was capable of perfectly imitating a persons appearance, voice and was a skilful mimic. Episode Appearances * Episode 1 Anime Gallery Quotes * “Damn Youmeishi, you were pretty cruel to me earlier” - (serial killer evil spirits view of Tanmoku besting her in battle)Spiritpact Episode 1 * "Youmeishi, behave and give me your spiritual powers” * “Oh, I wonder about that now” - (when asked if she thinks she can really defeat Tanmoku) * “Perhaps you should wonder about your adorable companion first” - (Distracting Tanmoku to gain her true target of Keika) * “A Youmeishi unable to do anything even for a lowly spirit? Now that’s an unusual sight” - (The evil spirit girl's taunt after her plan had succeeded) * “I don’t have even have a chance of winning if you get serious” - (but she can find another path to her victory namely by kidnapping Keika) * “If you want him back, give me your spiritual powers” - (Her methods of acquiring greater powers) * “To think you would be so easily manipulated by your emotions.” * “Once made, the pact of the spirit shadow can never be revoked” - (Thinking of and being aware of the power she was about to receive) * “Its not my fault. They’re all the ones to blame. It’s not my fault. I'm not wrong. It’s all society’s fault, the world’s fault. I want to stay here.” - (Her true innocent forms pleas, or another deception when she had truly lost) Trivia * She is the first spirit seen in the series. References Category:Spirits